


15D15P: TID - Restaurant

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: 15 Drabbles for 15pairings: TID [13]
Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 15D15P Challenge, Drabble, F/F, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-23
Updated: 2011-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 for 15pairings Challenge: The Infernal Devices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15D15P: TID - Restaurant

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything. All characters, settings, and proprietary language are owned by the author of the work from which this is derived. 
> 
> ORIGINALLY POSTED [HERE](http://aimmyarrowshigh.livejournal.com/64093.html) on 23 May 2011.
> 
> * * *
> 
> ** 15pairings Challenge, Theme Set #005 **
> 
> **  
>  **  
> _013\. Restaurant_  
>   
> 

“Tessa,” Jessamine asked, tapping her parasol against the doorframe, “I was wondering if you might like to get tea with me today in town. I need to buy a new dress. And,” she paused, letting her gaze drag up and down Tessa’s disheveled appearance, “It might do you well to replace _that_ , as well.”

Tessa strained to keep her expression neutral. “Where did you have in mind for tea?”

“Miss Cranston’s, provided we can get a table.” She smiled. “Oh, to be in such elegant company!” 

Tessa weighed the lusciousness of lemon curd against the acrid tang of Jessamine’s personality.

 [](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)


End file.
